Heat softenable materials include a large variety of substances, the largest of which is thermoplastics. These materials soften and become flowable when heated above a specific temperature.
Various means of securing plastic materials exist including a variety of mechanical fasteners and adhesives. In the area of securing lamp assemblies comprising a lens and a reflector, adhesives are used to bond the lens assembly to the reflector in a U-shaped channel. Mechanical fasteners such as screws or steel clips are used to temporarily retain the lens to the reflector until the adhesive has had an opportunity to cure. Screws and clips require predrilling or preloading the plastic component to receive the fastener. Screws and clips also require complicated handling and assembly techniques.
The present invention disclosures a low cost and high speed method of securing fasteners within heat softenable materials. The method and apparatus eliminate handling individual fasteners such as screws and clips and permits a low cost feed stock such as wire to act as the fastener.